Letter's of Hunters
by Kanon58
Summary: What if Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and Hisoka, Decided to send a Letter to Their Creator no-other-than our Beloved Togashi-sensei. But, what on earth would they say to the Author? Note/Character complains inside. And Check the Sequel to Togashi's Reply on my Profile.


**Letter's of Hunters!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Hunter x Hunter belongs to the great Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei

**NOTE: **BAD ENGLISH, DONT MIND THEM, BUT FOR SURE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND IT. :D

**Summary: **Gon, Killua, Leorio, Kurapika and Hisoka. Decided to send a Letter to Their Creator no-other-than our Beloved Togashi-sensei. But, what on earth would they say to the Author? _Note/Character complains inside._ And Check the Sequel to Togashi's Reply

"The Author: Letter for the HxH Character's!"

******E-N-J-O-Y and Please Review! Don't Forget! :D**

* * *

**Letter's of Hunters!**

_HxH Character letters for the Author! :D_

* * *

**~~~xxx Gon's Letter for Togashi Sensei xxx~~~**

Dear Author-san,

I would like to say, thanks for giving me some good friends like Killua, Kurapika and Leorio.

Especially for giving me Mito-san...

And meeting all the other people on the whole series...

I Hope that atleast my hairdo will go down. People keep telling me that my hair looks like a bush and a tree nor a pineapple. Also i hope my father would stop running away from me -.-"

Sincerely yours, Gon Freencs.

**p.s.** _Sometimes i dont get why people always call me an Idiot. And why Hisoka is being sooo attached to me. O.O"_

* * *

**~~~xxx Killua's Letter for Togashi Sensei xxx~~**

Dear Author-san,

I'm not really good making these kind of letters except making BlackMail or Death messages...However, Mito-san insist to teach me how to right a letter...So,I thank you for letting me Meet Gon. However...Would you please stop Hisoka for Stalking us, and stop letting Kurapika going near Gon...And i clearly see my Aniki Milluki need's diet. Though i dont really care.

and about my lil sis Alluka. Is Alluka a He or a She? I'm getting confuse at my own...

Sincerely yours, Killua.

**P.S.**_ Gon is only mine. Please remind that, or else i'm going to kill you._

* * *

**~~~xxx Kurapika's Letter for Togashi Sensei xxx~~**

Dear, Mr Togashi.

Before speaking, i would like to complain about my gender issue.

First stop making me wear female clothes, 2nd please clear up my real gender for the viewers, 3rd i would like to Kill Kuroro Lucifer instantly if only you would let me meet him again and bit him up to hell.

4th, I would Like Leorio stop snoring so loudly and so disgustingly.

5th I hope Senritsu will be back at her real form...6th, why does people matter about my attire. And why do i look so feminity?

and for the 7th thing...Why people always pair me up with every single characters on this whole series like saying i fit for Leorio,to Hisoka,To Bastard [_refferring to Kuroro]_ to Killua and to Gon..

Not only that, for this upcoming 2013 movie..People making me paired up with my childhood bestfriend Pyro and even the one, the spider 4, another pervert character- Omokage-I'm being paired at him too. Not to mention even at my Master Mizuken and that guy Illumi who i dont know why am being pair with that guy though-i didnt even know him.

Anyway i thank you for making me meet Gon and the rest...Thanks for giving me really good friends. I just hope that, Spider's will die.

Sincerely yours, Kurapika

**p.s.** _one more thing...Why do people always say im pretty?_

* * *

**~~~xxx Leorio's Letter to Togashi Sensei xxx~~**

Dear, Author-san,

Is it just me or am always being bullied in the whole series, why any girls-women doesnt fell for me? Why Kurapika looks like a girl in crossdress?! Why do i look old even though i'm still a teenager! Why the heck people always call me "Old-man" even though ive' already shouted that i'm still young...!

forgive my no-manner speaking. But, I thank you that i finally could become a doctor...Without Gon's help i wouldn't make it.

But why exam's are hard!

Sincerely yours, Leorio.

**p.s.** _when will i have a lot of screenpan in the manga? Eversince the hunter exam..I vanish from the whole story! No fair!_

* * *

**~~~xxx Hisoka's Letter to Togashi Sensei xx~~**

Dear, Author-san.

I dont need to thank anything for i do everything on my own way. However, i would like to thank you for giving free will of my own. I can't wait for Gon to grow up-to be a rippen fruit...ahh~ How delicious. I hope that i would be able to fight Kuroro..And i would like Illumi to stop making me pay bills' whenever i ask help. Its not like i'm running out of money, but were friends then why is he making me pay?!

Why people bothers on my make up?

thats all i got to say...I still need to stalk Gon...bye~

Sincerely, Hisoka :3

**p.s. **_people say i look like a clown. Do i?_

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**__****Author's Note**_: __Thank you for ready, I hope it made your day._

**Other Fic's Related that you might also Like to check out**

**For Orange Genre's**

Hunter x Hunter : Comedy of Orange!

Kurapika: Are you a He or She?

Its just, He Can't Hold it Anymore: Another ORANGE!

Lets' Not rush: Lets start with Just a Kiss shall we?

**My Serious Fic's with Lemon**

What If, Something Changes?

If Only it's Not You

**VOTE-OR-NOT-I-JUST-WANT-TO-RECEIVE-A-REVIEW-PLEASE-BE-GENTLE :3**


End file.
